<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are We Out of the Woods Yet? by doctornineandthreequarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677043">Are We Out of the Woods Yet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters'>doctornineandthreequarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This sucks. I can’t believe Bobby would do this to us.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t just his decision. The department has rules against couples working together.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or, when Buck and Eddie are put on separate shifts neither are happy about it, especially when a call goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are We Out of the Woods Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This sucks.” Buck was lying in bed, a pout on his face. Eddie was standing at the dresser, sliding his belt through the loops. “I can’t believe Bobby would do this to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just his decision,” Eddie said, grabbing a shirt and walking over to the bed. “The department has rules against couples working together.” Buck huffed as Eddie sat down next to him. When they had begun dating, they figured it would be fine, that they would still be able to work together. And Bobby hadn’t given any indication that there would be an issue, he said Buck and Eddie were as professional as they had been before their relationship changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then the paperwork went through and Bobby changed their schedules. Buck had worked his first shift without Eddie the day before. He had spent any free time he had texting Eddie about how much it sucked. Even before they started dating, they were basically attached at the hip at work. So, not having each other there was going to be weird at first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It still sucks,” Buck said. Eddie sighed and pulled his shirt on. “And you know I can’t say anything. I’m still persona non grata with the department.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Eddie said. “Everyone is past that Buck.” Buck sighed and Eddie leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. “It’s all going to be okay. I’ll talk to Bobby today.” Buck huffed again and Eddie just kissed him again. “It’ll be fine Buck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t like knowing that you’re going to be running into any emergencies without me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now you know how I felt yesterday,” Eddie said. “We know we have each other’s backs. We’ll get to prove that at work again soon.” Buck nodded and Eddie smiled a little. “Now come on. Chris will want to see you before he goes to school.” Buck sighed as Eddie pulled him off the bed. “It’ll all be fine Buck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby, come on.” Eddie was standing in the kitchen, opposite of Bobby who was working on lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie, the department has rules,” Bobby said. “Couples aren’t meant to work on a shift together unless the department gives special permission.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you could get us that,” Eddie said. “You know Buck and I work seamlessly together.” Bobby sighed. “And you know Buck won’t say anything about it because of the lawsuit. So please Bobby, just let us prove to you that we can work together still.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie, between my past issues with the department and the lawsuit, it’s just not going to be easy.” Eddie frowned. “I know you two work well together, but I also can’t ruffle too many feathers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But isn’t this worth it?” Eddie asked. “With us separated, our team’s not whole.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Eddie.” Eddie was about to say something when the alarm went off. He let out a long sigh before heading down the stairs. He wasn’t going to give up on this. He and Buck deserved to work with each other. He’d just have to find a different way to convince Bobby.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Eddie scanned the room as he moved forward, the fire blazing on every side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This room’s clear!” He was partnered with Wells, who had been at the station for a little while, but Eddie didn’t really know him. He seemed nice enough and was good at his job. But he wasn’t Buck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Building’s clear,” Wells called. “Let’s get out of here, Diaz.” Eddie nodded. He had told Wells to call him Eddie, but the guy either hadn’t listened or didn’t care. He was about to say something when he heard a sound. He stopped and looked around. Wells hadn’t noticed and was still moving forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Eddie noticed the crack in the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wells!” Eddie shouted. The other firefighter stopped and turned around. He looked confused and started to move back towards Eddie. “No!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late. The step towards him was enough and the floor cracked wide open. Eddie let out a shout before he went tumbling backwards, reaching out for a hand that was a second too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then everything went dark.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Buck nearly ran through the hospital doors. He had been panicking since he got the call that Eddie was in the hospital. This had been exactly what he had been afraid of. Eddie had gotten hurt and he hadn’t been there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Buck said, a little breathlessly as he reached the desk. “My boyfriend was brought in earlier. His name is Eddie Diaz.” The nurse was about to say something when someone called Buck’s name. He turned and spotted Bobby. Suddenly, his worry shifted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he was angry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie’s fine,” Bobby said when Buck walked over to him. “The doctor’s just wants to keep him overnight for observation but he’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t have been hurt if you hadn’t separate us,” Buck seethed. Bobby looked a little startled by Buck’s anger. Buck was sure that the frustration that had been building in him since he and Eddie had been put on separate shifts was showing in his eyes, based on the look on Bobby’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, it was an accident,” Bobby said. “No one could have-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong! I could have!” Bobby took a step back, but that didn’t lessen Buck’s rage. “Damn it Bobby, he got hurt and I wasn’t there! I could’ve helped him. I could’ve made sure this didn’t happen!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, you don’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell I don’t,” Buck spat out. “We made a promise to each other; we always have each other’s backs and you took that away from us! Eddie’s hurt because you didn’t trust us enough to work together anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just save it,” Buck said, his nostrils flaring in anger. “I need to make sure Eddie’s okay and figure out what I’m supposed to tell Christopher when his dad isn’t home to tuck him in tonight.” Bobby’s face paled at that, but Buck didn’t care. He just pushed past Bobby in search of Eddie.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Eddie groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was confused, hurting, and definitely in need of some water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie?” As his eyes adjusted, he realized the bright lights obscuring his vision were the ones you’d find in a hospital. He tried to sit up. “Easy. You’re hurt.” He blinked a little, letting his eyes adjust to the light. As he did, he was able to take the room in. He looked around for who was talking to him. He smiled a little when he saw it was Buck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” He coughed from the dryness of his throat and Buck passed him a cup of water. Eddie took a long drink and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what happened?” Buck asked gently, brushing some of Eddie’s hair out of his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wells and I were finishing a sweep of a building. He said we should clear out and started to go. Then I saw a crack in the floor. I called out to him because I thought it was going to drop on his side. Guess it dropped on mine instead.” Buck nodded and Eddie noticed him tear up. “Buck, hey, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you shouldn’t have even ended up here,” Buck said, a few tears dropping down. “I should’ve been there. I should’ve...I wouldn’t have…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stop.” Eddie grunted a little sitting up to get closer to his boyfriend. “I’m okay. That’s what’s important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just so scared when I heard you got hurt,” Buck said as Eddie reached for his hand. “And then I was so mad at Bobby because we should’ve never been put on separate shifts in the first place.” Eddie just squeezed his hand because from where he was lying, he couldn’t disagree with Buck. So, he just held his boyfriend’s hand, hoping that was enough.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Eddie wanted nothing more than to go home. But the doctor wanted to keep him for observations, at least until the morning. Buck, of course, stayed by his side the whole time. Eddie hadn’t even had to ask, Buck was more than willing to stay by his boyfriend’s side, still upset about what happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were talking quietly about picking up Christopher as soon as Eddie was released (because Eddie wanted nothing more than to hug his son, but he also didn’t want to scare his son with him being in the hospital), when there was a knock on the door. Eddie noticed Buck’s gaze drop to the floor when Bobby walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby,” Eddie said, nodding to his captain. He glanced quickly at Buck, remembering Buck mentioning that he had been mad at Bobby. Was he avoiding Bobby’s gaze because he had said something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you awake,” Bobby said, glancing at Buck, an apologetic look on his face. “What’s the prognosis?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few cracked ribs and some bruising,” Eddie said. “The doctor just wants to keep me a little longer for observation.” Bobby nodded. “He said recovery time would be about a month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well when you’ve been given the all clear,” Bobby started. “You two are back on the same shift.” Buck’s head shot up at that and even Eddie looked a little shocked. “Buck, you were right. You and Eddie should have never been separated. You two work better together than almost everyone at the station.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you said you didn’t want to ruffle any feathers,” Eddie pointed out and Bobby sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wrong,” Bobby said. “I need my whole team together, not just part of it.” Eddie nodded and glanced at Buck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about earlier Bobby,” Buck said, an apologetic look on his face. “I shouldn’t have…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were upset,” Bobby said, stopping Buck. “Rightfully so. I should’ve listened to you both in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Bobby,” Eddie said and Bobby nodded, a small smile on his face before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Buck let out a long sigh as Eddie reached for his hand. “Did you yell at him or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck said, sheepishly looking away. “I just...I was upset that you were hurt and mad that I wasn’t there. I just needed him to understand how much I need to be by your side at work.” Eddie let go of Buck’s hand and tugged on his arm. Buck looked up and Eddie smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Buck smiled as Eddie moved over, making space for Buck on the bed. It was a tight squeeze, but they both needed to feel their arms around each other. Buck let his head rest on Eddie’s shoulders as Eddie pressed a kiss to his head. “I appreciate you sticking up for us, but maybe don’t yell at our boss and friend next time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises,” Buck said, looking up at Eddie. “We promised we’d have each other’s back. Nothing’s going to get in the way of that.” Eddie felt a surge of pure adoration in his heart when Buck said that. He smiled at Buck before gently kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. Now rest, so we can go home.” Eddie smiled before letting his head rest against Buck’s. Buck’s hand gently ran up one of his arms, an action that Buck had learned very quickly always lulled him to sleep. It seemed to do the trick, as his eyes started to grow heavy. And as he drifted off, he couldn’t help but smile, glad that everything had worked out for them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com">Scream with me on Tumblr?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>